The Courtship of Leah Clearwater
by sadielynn
Summary: Leah Clearwater doesn't talk about her feelings, unless she is forced to by her oh so caring Alpha the one and only Jacob Black, who seems intent on being let IN. Rated for a few curse words.


Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or Halo, performed by Beyonce

**The Courtship of Leah Clearwater**

_Remember those walls I built?  
Well, baby they are tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make a sound  
I found a way to let you in  
But, I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now_

"Why don't you guys find something productive to do with your lives besides bumming around my house," Leah said as she walked into her house watching her 'wolf pack' all wasting away in front of the television. Of course Jacob Black there in the middle standing up straighter for some reason.

"Why don't you try and find yourself a less bitchy attitude," Embry shot back at her as she made her way to her room, she heard a fist connect with an arm, and knew it was Black once again defending her, this was getting ridiculous, who did he think he was her guardian angel.

"Oh, YOU really want to start this argument, I can think of a few things you need to find," Leah said walking back into the room and raising an eyebrow at the other boy.

"Okay I'll start, why don't you try to find your fleeing femininity," Embry said smirking as the congregated boys burst out laughing, sans Jacob Black who seemed to however be amused. Leah began to shake with anger, and this seemed to simply to amuse them more, apparently they had a death wish.

"Get the fuck out all you," She said her voice leaving no room for argument. Jacob simply shook his head exasperated.

"You need to learn to relax Clearwater," Jacob said motioning for the others to simply sit, and ignore her, like it was his home to invite them to sit. "One of these days you're going to have to let go of all that bitterness," He called out to her, she heard the others snort.

"You don't have any right to tell me what the fuck I need to do," She said once more returning to HER living room.

"It happened so long ago and you really still cant let it go," He said standing up to face her trying to use his height to intimidate her. Bitch please who did he think he was dealing with, Bella. The his words sunk in and she knew there was no stopping the raging storm that would spill out from her mouth.

"Why do I have to let it go? Why? Why should I try to understand and be grateful for what I have, when I've already lost so much in such a short fucking span. I lost my boyfriend, and my best friend at the same time, then my father, then my ability to be a mother, my privacy to boot, and like that moronic dimwit said my femininity, because lets not forget that Leah Clearwater cant possibly have any female friends because it would endanger pack secrets. You cried, you bitched and you moaned incessantly when you lost a girl who was never really yours. Aside from that, tell me what else have you lost Jacob Black? Tell me what you could possibly know about loss? You have your best friends next to you in on your every secret, you still have your father, hey fate even decided to throw in a freaking soul mate. Why don't I get to be bitter about all the shit that the fates decided to throw at me huh? All everyone does is tell me how I have to understand, but I don't, no I wont because none of you can judge me until you fucking walk a mile in my god dammed shoes" She said finally taking a deep breath panting she realized the others seemed rather scared. She simply grabbed her keys and walked out, she had just freaking played into his freaking game, he'd been bugging her about talking about 'her feelings', ignoring her every time she told him she had none.

* * *

_Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night  
You're the only one that I want  
Think I'm addicted to your light  
I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity can't forget  
To pull me back to the ground again  
_

The forest was dark seeming quite pleased in reflecting Leah's mood. She could hear heavy footsteps make their way towards for, she fixed her glare.

"Are you done with the ranting," Jacob said. Leah tried to ignore the way his presence seemed to bring light along with him.

"No, so just walk away before I go off again," She said petulantly.

"How long has it been since you've cried, or talked to anyone about this," He said taking a seat next to her ignoring her impatient sigh and the way she seemed to ignore him.

"It… I just feel like I'm passing a storm a freaking long storm that is demolishing everything that is placed in front of it," She said looking up trying to blink away tears, she refused to cry in front of him.

"All the storms pass and then the calm returns. Actually I thought a few months back you had found your calm," He said putting his arm around her shoulder in a comforting manner.

"Turns out it was the eye of the storm, there to lure me out into a sense of security to simply come back stronger," She said trying to shake him off but he wasn't budging. So she simply rolled her eyes and sat as stiffly as possible to try and make him see how uncomfortable she was.

"You'll pass through it soon enough," he said placing a kiss on the top of her forehead, before standing up and ignoring her outraged expression. He simply walked away but a bit of the light that had come with his presence lingered warming her up as she curled her arms around her bent knees hoping he was right about the storm passing.

* * *

_ Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby, I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby, I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away_

"You," Leah said when she spotted Jacob Black getting out of that atrocity he liked to say was a car. She was angry how dare he, do this to her again.

"Me," Jacob said leaning against his rabbit seemingly bored, as he tilted his head to the side and waited for the impending rant.

"Leave. Me. Alone. That means no latte's, no telling Embry not to fight with me, no beating Paul up for being a douche, and no leaving messages on my voicemail, you," She said accentuating the last you with a hard poke to his chest, growing even more irritated when he simply yawned.

"Make me," He said brushing past her as he walked into HER house.

"None of your little buddies are here so I suggest you hit the road," She said running up to block the door. She was aware how stupid it looked to stand in front of her door her arms and legs spread out to block him.

"Actually I was here to see you," He said ducking and crawling in through the small space between her arm and leg, with surprising ease for such a burly guy. Leah hung her head, she was officially being courted by Jacob Black, who was imprinted on a baby. For some reason she couldn't object to it.

* * *

_It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had, you break it  
It's the risk that I'm taking  
I ain't never gonna shut you out!_

"This will never work," She said for the third time this day alone and it was only nine in the the morning. She was obviously working herself up for another rant.

"You need to learn to live in the moment," He said holding her hand ignoring the way she stiffened, she would relax soon. He watched the way the light seemed to bounce of her hair as smiled and watched the clouds. Maybe she wasn't working herself into a rant after all.

"Just so you know, I really do hope it lasts," She said leaning her head against his chest and closing her eyes.

_Baby, I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away_

* * *

The End


End file.
